Death Comes Calling
by Delphiniumrose
Summary: Fred survives, but how will he deal with victory? When dark magic comes into play, who knows what will happen next, but a certain curly haired witch has a fair idea. Chaos ensues! Fred lives, EWE. Soulbond.
1. Death Comes Calling

_A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be slightly different from my first fic - darker - but will still be Fred/Hermione centric. As alway please let me know what you think, also leave a rwview on my last fic letting me know if you want an epilogue! Over and out._

Fred could feel the bruises covering his body, could feel every tiny scrape and cut that marred his once perfect skin but it was as though he was floating above it, able to feel but not hurt. He could feel the uncomfortable sensation of bones growing back, stretching and popping into place but it wasn't as painful as the sadness in the room. He was enveloped in grief from all sides, the wailing and crying cutting through the pleasant fog of painkillers and forcing his mind to deal with the very visceral pain of being alive.

A scream threatened to break free from his throat as his eyes shot open, his back arching as his peaceful daydream was truly shattered and every feeling came rushing at him in full, overwhelming his senses. How could he be in this much pain and not be dead?

"Fuck!" He panted, writhing on the makeshift bed, unable to tell who was there or care that they could hear him. His body was on fire and he knew the sobbing people around him were trying to help but he couldn't bring himself to give a shit about that right now. "Just let me die!"

He heard gasps around him, felt more than a few people retreat, wondering why they were wasting their time on someone who didn't want to be saved. He felt the blanket of sorrow lift and sighed in contentment, thinking now they would just leave him alone to face his fate. Thank Merlin for that.

"Grow up, you ungrateful little prat." Came a voice from above. Couldn't they just let him go? He felt cool hands clasping his wrists, holding him in place and heard the muttered words of a long forgotten spell. He felt his pain recede, then everything went black.

George sat next to the bed, holding his twin brothers hand in his own and wishing, not for the first time, that the wall had collapsed on him instead. At least that way he wouldn't be the one watching, waiting for any sign of life. In the two weeks since the final battle had ended, he had become far to acquainted with St Mungos. He sighed and glanced over at the girl on the other side of the bed. If it wasn't for her, Fred would already be dead.

Whilst Fred was pleading to be left alone, he and Hermione had shared a look. Even when everyone else had given up the two of them had stayed, heedless of Fred's words, and forced life back into the broken shell of his body. It was dangerous and it was illegal - while he knew his own motives for the reckless actions, he couldn't help but wonder at hers. Not only in those frantic minutes, casting spell after spell until Fred was breathing and living once more, but in the weeks after when even his family had been hesitant to visit the boy who wanted to die. She had stayed with him as much as George had, no mean feat, and he wondered why.

Hermione looked down at the slowly healing form of Fred. She couldn't believe how much magic could heal. The mischievous boy was still broken and bruised, but at least now she could recognize his features even battered as they were. She had tried, not for the first time, to persuade Ron and Ginny to accompany her today but they had refused, still hurt that Fred had wanted to leave them, even when given the option to stay.

So many people hadn't had that option.

She understood the Weasleys were only being this way because they were hurt but she couldn't help but be frustrated that they were mourning Fred right along with the rest of the fallen, when he was still here.

Fred floated in and out of consciousness, occasionally struggling with his eyelids in a futile attempt to drag them open. He could feel hands in his, one side a mirror image of his own and the other smaller, smoother. He wanted to tell them he was alright and to let them know he knew they were there, waiting patiently as they had been all along.

He kicked and fought, pulling himself out of the murky water of his mind and struggling to the surface.

Finally, his eyelids fluttered and his two guardians watched with bated breath to see what happened next.


	2. A Healthy Dose of Confusion

_A/N: I'm not sure how cohesive this story will be and it might be quite confuaing to begin with but all good things in time I promise! Please R &R, and as always, enjoy. Over and out._

"What Granger, no good morning kiss?" He said cheekily, his voice hoarse and scratchy from disuse. Fred began to feel slightly uncomfortable as he realised both her and George were looking down at him in wonder. He wondered if this was an innapropriate time to be admiring how well Hermione had grown up since he'd last saw her, properly saw her. Hmm, interesting indeed. "Come to think of it, where's the rest of the welcoming party?"

Hermione stood up and pulled her hand from his. He already felt a little less alive.

"I'll go get a healer and floo your mother guys." She said, knowing George wouldn't want to leave his twins side anytime soon and feverishly hoping the Weasley family would get their act together. She threw George a weak smile to which he nodded, thanking her. Fred pouted.

"What if I don't want you to go Mi-o-ne?" Fred whined, batting his lashes at her. She rolled her eyes and continued toward the door.

"Looks like he'll be back to normal in no time." She muttered, the door swinging shut behind her.

"So," began Fred, looking at his bemused twin. "What did I miss?"

George began to fill Fred in on the losses they had suffered and the ultimate win that had ended the war.

Fred shuddered, unable to reconcile this new world with his memories.

"I thought I was..."

"We thought so too. She won't say, but whatever Hermione did to you, it brought you back from the edge. There you were begging to die and she just knelt down and told you to shove it, made it clear you weren't dying on her watch."

Fred could believe it. The curly haired witch was impossible once she set her mind on something.

He heard a knock on the door and the room was quickly filled with a sea of redheads. He strained his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of fuzzy brown hair. Of course, now the whole families here he thought sourly, knowing they had all but given up on him. Dark thoughts consumed him whirling around his head in a sickening dance. What did they care? He should have just stayed dead.

"Fred dear!" His mother gushed, rushing over to him and cupping his face in her hands. Her eyes looked as though they were about to overflow and he couldn't help but flinch at the contact, unable to disguise the hurt in his eyes at their abandonment of him. Mrs Weasley carried on regardless, chattering on about how happy she was to see him awake.

He closed his eyes, nodding his head every now and then as he tried to ignore the roiling emotions coursing through him. He was so angry at them all. He felt George's hand tighten around his own, sensing his distress.

"Er, Mum - " began George, wondering how to distract the overprotective woman from her sons miraculous recovery.

"Where's Hermione?" Fred interrupted brusquely, not caring how anyone else felt in that moment, just needing her next to him again. Her presence calmed him, stopped these irrational thoughts.

His mother faltered and the rest of his family (barring George) took a step back, surprised by the tone of his usually carefree voice. The witch in question stepped forward and took his hand, leaning over to smooth his hair and whisper in his ear.

"If you ever talk to your mother like that again I'll slap you." She said, quietly furious.

"They gave up on me!" He hissed back, unable to contain his pain at the thought. He felt her soften.

"They're here now Fred. Just give them a chance - they're hurting too you know." She smiled down at him and went to retreat, letting go of his hand. He grabbed for it wildly, the panic and hurt setting in the second he lost contact with her.

"Stay with him please, Mione." George asked quietly, feeling his twins distress. She sighed and sat down, taking his hand in hers again. The overwhelming blackness that had threatened to swallow him at the loss of her contact receeded and he sighed happily.

Unheeded by the three, the rest of the room looked on in confusion, Ron's face in particular turning an ugly shade of puce as he watched his brother interacting with the girl he'd always thought of as his. Ginny and Harry looked at each other in surprise, wondering at this new development. The rest of the Weasleys were simply uneasy.

Something isn't right here, thought George warily as he watched his brother. What in Godric's name was going on?


	3. The New Golden Trio

George paced outside his brothers room, pondering the current predicament. He could hear quiet murmurs from inside as his family talked between themselves, trying not to wake up the now sleeping Fred. What in Merlin's name was going on with his younger brother? He knew he was hurting over what he percieved as the indifference his family had shown toward him, but it didn't explain this new short tempered, irritable boy. He had fallen asleep soon after Hermione had sat beside him but not before insulting Ron's new haircut and telling him to shove off when he tried to come near the girl.

"The door opened a crack and a disturbed looking Hermione slipped out, her face a mask of apprehension.

"What's going on with him, 'Mione?" George asked, knowing the curly haired witch knew something she wasn't telling.

"She sighed and looked away, flushing a deep red.

"The spell I used on him…" she began.

George turned her face toward him and looked at her dead on.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know!" She lied, frustrated and trying to hide her panic. If anyone knew... But they didn't, she reasoned and pressed on. "It was something I'd read but I never thought I'd have to use it, I didn't memorise all the repurcussions. But it was dark magic George. Very dark magic."

George slammed his fist into the wall.

"So I got him back and now what? He's going to be permanently angry?"

Hermione pulled him into her arms, tears running down her face as the enormity of what she had done hit her. She stroked his hair as he shook, knowing he feared for more than his twins life. At this point, she couldn't tell him otherwise and keep a clear conscience.

"I couldn't let him die." She sighed, her voice breaking. She knew she would have to tell someone.

"Why?" He asked, knowing there was more to it. "If anyone was going to do something stupid to save him it should have been me, why did you do it?"

"I just.. Couldn't. Didn't want anyone else to die." She stuttered, looking away once again. He knew she was lying, could feel it but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth. As much as he should be grateful this new Fred scared him, this new Fred who couldn't read his mind and had eyes for only one witch.

"Mione? George!" Came a faint cry from inside the room. They looked at each other and sighed, preparing themselves for whatever happened next.

Fred looked around, crestfallen. He'd woken up surrounded by his family, but not the two people he needed. Where the bloody hell had they gone? He called out to them and narrowed his eyes as he saw them walking in together, closer than he would have liked, but quickly shook the feeling off. When had he ever begrudged his twin anything?

The venomous thoughts snaking their way through his brain receeded as she came closer and he sighed in relief, the pressure lifted from the base of his skull. He didn't like these new thoughts, the hostility manifesting itself in place of his usual happy go lucky self. Then again, he had almost died, he reasoned that he had the right to feel a bit stressed.

"Fred - " began Hermione tentatively. He looked up at her expectantly, a happy smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." He replied with a wink. He wasn't even joking, the nearer she came the happier he felt. He came to the conclusion that whatever perfume she was wearing must be drugged. She did smell really good… He shook his head to clear it, realising someone else had been talking.

" - don't get it, why does he get to talk to you like that?" Said a fuming Ron.

Honestly Ronald, you're being childish. Maybe if you'd come to visit him, even once, he would talk to you like that as well." Said Hermione shortly.

Fred watched on as their argument continued, a bemused smile on his face. Take that little brother! He thought. The conversation ended as a furious Ron took his leave, not even bothering to say goodbye to his family, all of whom looked on aghast.

"Well." Stammered Mrs Weasley, coming to kiss Fred and George on the cheek and give Hermione a hug. "We'll just go and get you all some food dears."

With that, the rest of the group took their leave, leaving a thoroughly confused trio to wonder at where this all was heading.


	4. What Now?

_A/N: EDITED pretty much this whole chapter has been tweaked slightly so hopefully now it matches up_

Hermione and George stood on either side of the bed, exchanging worried glances above the head of an oblivious Fred who was happily chatting away now that his family had taken their leave. It was so unlike the Fred of old that Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the consequences of this spell were going to haunt her, and the rest of the Weasleys, for all their lives.

"I just have to pop out for a bit." She announced, realising that she had to get her hands on a copy of that spell before the Weasley family she'd known most of her life was lost. She'd known it was dark magic, known there would be repercussions, but now she needed a clear idea of what exactly they were dealing with. Look at me now, she thought ruefully, I bet Ron and Harry never thought they'd see the day where I used a spell without calculating every risk beforehand.

Fred's eyes narrowed as his mouth twisted into a pout that wouldn't have been out of place on a certain Malfoy. She sighed inwardly, having anticipated his reaction to her announcement and readied herself for a fight.

"Why'd you always have to go?" He whined, clinging to her arm.

Hermione looked at him in surprise and rolled her eyes at George, who was clearly trying to suppress his laughter at the sight of his brother fawning over the renowned Gryffindor bookworm. She couldn't quite find the hilarity in the situation as George could, knowing what she did, so she merely glared at him until he got hold of himself.

"Help me out here!" She hissed at him, unimpressed and slightly confused at Freds reaction.

George smirked at her but sobered up quickly when he realised that Hermione was an inch away from hexing him into oblivion.

He cleared his throat.

"Come on Freddy, she'll be back before you know it and you need your sleep."

Fred's face grew somber as he tried to think of a way to word his thoughts without scaring the crap out of his brother and friend. Oh screw it, he thought to himself, if I was them I would be flipping out at what I'm about to say.

"It's not that I want you here - "

Hermiones expression darkened and he quickly backtracked, realising his mistake.

"No! I mean - it's not just that I want you here!" He corrected, flushing. Merlin, could this go any worse?

"So what is it then?" She pressed, her eyes widening and her heart hoping that he wasn't about to say what she thought he was.

"Everytime you move too far away it hurts!" Fred burst out, turning away from the sight of his own weakness.

"Shit." Hermione exclaimed, smacking herself in the forehead and groaning as she sank down beside his bed

George looked at her, the humor of the past few moments lost as fear took its place. What in Godrics name was going on?

"Have you felt anything, 'Mione? Do you know why Fred would be in pain?" George asked slowly, scared of the answer.

She shook her head, trying to avoid the question.

"I mean, I had a headache earlier when we were in the hall but we've barely been sleeping so I chalked it up to that."

"That's when it was the worst for me." Fred interjected quietly. "It was like a black cloud in my head, and I was so angry... Everyone was talking and I couldn't take it. That's when I called out for you."

"Hermione, go out into the hall." George said softly.

She walked out of the room slowly, the anxiety of the situation hitting her in full force. If what Fred said was true, then she needed to find that spell more than ever and try to find a way out of this that didn't end in losing him all over again. She shivered at the thought. This was all her fault. If she hadn't done the spell then - Fred would be dead. She pushed that thought from her mind and started walking.

Earlier, they had been just outside the door and the ache had been a faint, passing pain but as she walked on she became aware of a pressure building at the base of her skull that confirmed her worst fears. The further Hermione walked, the harder it became to ignore the mounting discomfort behind her eyes but she gritted her teeth and continued, determined to prove them wrong.

She had almost made it to the exit when a scream tore through the air and she fell to the floor, her mind tumbling into darkness.


	5. Guilty

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: BOTH CHAPTER 3 AND 4 HAVE BEEN CHANGED! I TRIED NOT TO MAKE CHAPTER FOUR TOO DIFFERENT BUT IT MAY PAY TO REREAD THEM BEFORE YOU CONTINUE._** _It was my bad, I followed on from what I had on Tumblr instead of here. On a related note, to all the people that have come over from Tumblr, thanks a bunch :D and thanks for the reviews and follows and faves guys._

 _P.S Sorry my chapters aren't very long, but I'll try to get them out more often to make up for it !_

George took one look at his unconscious brother and freaked out. That's it, he needed to know what was going on right now or he was going to explode. Hopefully, Verity would manage to keep the shop going until Fred was better if that was the case, as if it was up to his mother she would most likely sell it and make out that it had been his dying wish or some such nonsense. Focus, he chided himself. He couldn't quite believe that all it took to shut his brother up nowadays was a pretty bird walking away from him…

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, racing from the room. Merlin's beard, if she had passed out too and gotten hurt Fred would take great pleasure in helping his mother prepare George for burial.

Looking left and right down the corridor outside his room yielded no results and George silently began cursing whoever it was that had designed St Mungo's with so many twists and turns. His head whipped round at the sound of a commotion not far from them and he headed left, tearing down the hall as fast as his legs would take him. George skidded to a halt when he saw a pale and fragile looking Hermione sprawled on the floor, the only sign of life being the shallow movements of her chest.

"Fred!" He blurted out, earning more than a few confused glance from the healers encircling the girl. "She needs to be with Fred!"

The head healer – he saw her name was Matilda – looked at him quizzically before noticing the determination in his eyes. She nodded once and set to work.

"Alrighty boys, we'll put her on a stretcher and follow this young gentleman where he leads."

The other two healers looked at each other and shrugged, obviously used to the strange things that tended to occur when one worked at a magical hospital. They gently lifted the frail girl up and proceeded to follow the agitated George, who was almost scared to see if his hunch was right.

"All I can say is I hope they wake up before Mum comes backs." George muttered to himself as he watched them carefully lay Hermione on the bed next to Freds. He was in no way ready to talk to his mother about all that had just happened. He sighed and was about to walk over to be there when the two woke up, when an ominous screech came from behind him. He closed the door to the room quickly and turned to face his mother, a sheepish grin on his face.

"WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME THE SECOND FRED WAS UNCONSCIOUS?"

"Mum I – "

"AND WHAT'S HAPPENED TO THAT POOR GIRL NOW DON'T YOU THINK SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?"

"Mum! – "

"SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON HERE?"

George heard the door open behind him and turned to see a still sickly Hermione leaning against the doorframe. He held out his arm and she took it, drawing from his strength as she turned to face Molly.

"It's my fault." She said quietly, eyes downcast and voice solemn. "The spell I used – "

There was an ominous pop and a pompous looking man appeared in the middle of the hallway, an arrogant smirk on his faces as he unfurled a roll of parchment and cleared his throat.

"Hermione Granger?" He asked, looking down his nose as the collection of people assembled before him as though sight alone could determine their innocence.

She let go of Georges arm and stepped forward, flashing him a rueful smile. She caught Harry's eye as she walked forward and shook her head, warning him not to do anything rash.

"That's me." She stated, voice wavering.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Right. Well." His façade slipped slightly, and his unhappiness at what he was about to do showed through. "You have been charged – "

At the word 'charged' everyone gasped at one and the chaos started. Harry and Ginny held onto each other unable to believe what was happening. Molly was sobbing into Arthurs arms, and Ron's face was a deep magenta shade.

Hermione looked at the door to Fred's room and smiled.

"Ahem!" The poor man charged with delivering the bad news looked decidedly frazzled as he tried to finish arresting one of the most well-known witches in the world. "As I was saying, you have been charged with performing the Nos Tenent, a spell that has long been forbidden. How do you plead?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes locking with Georges as he realised the true magnitude of what she had done.

"Guilty."

 _A/N Please Review!_


	6. Mrs Weasley's Wrath

_A/N Since I'd already written this chapter (and the next one) I'm going to upload them, but I don't want to say that I'll finish this yet as I haven't decided. I just thought at the very least you could have the ones I'd already done. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this and once I decide for sure whether I'll finish it or not I'll let you know, I just don't want you getting your hopes up and then being mad because I don't end it. I know that a lot of fan fictions are similar and usually it doesn't bother me, but I guess sometimes it gets me down when I read something so similar and feel like it's so much better than mine, like what's the point? You know? Haha sorry for this little rant guys, I guess it's just been one of those days. As always, let me know what you think and I hope your day is better than mine._

The chaos that had engulfed their group came to an abrupt end at Hermione's words. They looked at one another, unable to believe their own ears and each wondering at the accepting smile firmly fixed in place on the witch in questions face. Even George, now knowing the enormity of what she had done for his brother couldn't help but be confused at the sense of peace she exuded as though she had not a care.

The ministry's man stood at the center of this huddle, a look of befuddlement overriding the self satisfied smirk of earlier. He cleared his throat, eyes darting nervously from side to side as though this surely must be some sort of trick, and decided the best thing to do would be to get straight back to the matter at hand.

"Well," he began, straightening his tie. "In that case, I'm afraid you need to come with me immediately."

George took a step forward, his gaze murderous as he contemplated all the things he could do to this sad little man who wanted to take away the girl who had saved the life of his other half, but a small hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. Turning slightly, he saw Hermione holding him back and shaking her head as she saw him about to speak.

"It was my choice." She stated calmly, holding his gaze. "I knew this was a possibility."

She stepped forward and started to take the mans arm, ready to apparate off to god knows where. She looked around at the people who had become her family and smiled one last time, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

The door behind George flew open, almost clocking him in the head.

"Oi! Hands off my witch!"

A haggard looking Fred loomed in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a pained wince. Despite his ragged appearance and the obvious effort it was taking for him to stay upright, the look in his eyes was no less scary than his brothers had been just moment before. In fact, judging by the way the ministry's messenger stepped back, it was even more menacing.

"Sh - she admitted to it! She has to come!" The man squeaked, unable to hide his abject terror.

"Then I guess you'll just have to take me too." Fred declared in a sinister tone. He had to admit, if the situation hadn't been so dire he would have found this rather fun.

The man spluttered and turned a marvelous shade of red, not unlike the one that was so reminiscent of Gryffindor courage.

Mrs Weasley (who had managed to stay quiet up until now, quite the feat to anyone familiar with her ways) had finally had enough.

"Under no circumstances will you be going anywhere young man!" She shrieked in a voice not dissimilar to that of her howlers in year past. "In fact, neither of you will be leaving this room until someone has explained everything to me and that is final!"

Hermione and the twins quailed under Molly's ferocious gaze. She and Fred shared a quick look, the obvious relief on both of their faces just setting Mother Weasley off further.

"I don't know why any of you are looking so happy! You bloody children will be the death of me!"

Ron snorted at the sound of his mother swearing and earned himself a steely glare. Realizing that their presence would be of no help right now, Ron, Ginny and Harry tiptoed off toward the cafeteria, Ginny mouthing a quick 'Sorry' to her friend before abandoning her.

"You too George." Said Arthur firmly.

"But Dad - " George couldn't believe his ears. Never before had they separated the twins when trouble was afoot and he wasn't sure he liked that they were starting now.

Fred looked surprised as well but shrugged at his brother, shooting him a look that said he would tell all later.

Grumbling, George left to find the others and hoped his twin would make it out alive.

Hermione walked over to Fred and slipped her hand into his. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, almost like a purr, at the feeling of skin to skin contact and she had to suppress a giggle. She too felt the pull to be closer, to touch him but it clearly wasn't as strong for her as him.

The three adults stood in front of them, seemingly at a loss for words as they tried to process all the had happened in the last hour.

"Ahem." Said the little man, at the end of his rope. "Shall I tell the Inquisitor to come here instead then? I trust you'll not try to run."

Molly beamed at him and nodded as he he recoiled at the sight of her gratitude, muttering that it was nothing as he gripped his wand and twisted away.

This left the two teens with the Weasley parents, sheepish smiles on their faces as they took in the countenances of the two adults, vacillating between angry, confused and thankful.

"Do you understand the gravity of what you've done?" Asked Mr Weasley after a brief and awkward silence, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Fred looked down at her as she looked back, worried about the somber tone in the mans voice that was usually so light and full of love. They finally realized with dawning horror that maybe the headaches had been the least of their worries.


	7. The Truth

_AN: this is the last chapter that I had already written, still not sure how I feel about it. Let me know what you think I guess :)_

Hermione sat on Fred's bed, pulling him down with her as she glanced worriedly at his parents who looked as though they had aged years in the weeks since the battle. She was exhausted and more than a little nervous but the feeling of Fred's hand in hers went a long way toward allaying her fears. He had an unreadable expression adorning his face as he looked at his parents in silence, as though words were simply evading him for the time being.

"So..." Began Hermione, unable to stand the cloying silence any longer.

Mr Weasley took a deep breath and looked at the two, he wanted to think of them as children still but knew that after the events of the past few years they could never be kids again. It hurt his heart that after everything they had fought for something would once again be disrupting this fragile peace.

"Hermione." He said looking at her, unsure of how to word this. "What do you know about the spell you used?"

She thought it over for a few seconds.

"I know it was dark. That I would get into trouble for it and that there would be consequences. I knew it would save Fred. I knew... That he was already dead and the only way to bring him back was to use part of me." She looked away, ashamed of her choices and her weakness and unable to look anyone, especially Fred, in the eye.

She tried to pull her hand from his before he could leave her but he held on firmly, refusing to let her leave him. Hermione looked at him and saw that the expression on his face was something akin to awe.

Molly and Arthur shared a glance after Hermione's admission, shocked.

"So you knew the cost?" Molly asked in disbelief, unable to believe that the normally level headed witch had done such a thing. "And you still did it?"

Fred could feel Hermione's confusion and couldn't help but feel the same. Did they not want him to live?

"I don't understand." The young witch said, looking at the elder Weasley's with a stunned expression on her face.

"What did you think would happen in the aftermath?"

"I thought... I don't know, it said something about giving your life force to another - I assumed it would just give Fred some of mine?" She said hesitantly. Damn it all, this was why she had wanted a copy of that bloody spell before anyone had found out.

Mrs Weasley moaned and started lamenting over the fate of her son and adoptive daughter, wailing and crying about how things could never go smoothly for her god forsaken family. Arthur patted her shoulder and muttered in her ear, telling her to join the other children in the cafe. She nodded tearfully and walked out the door, casting one last look at her children as she went.

"Well, I think it's time I explained to you exactly what's going on." Said Arthur. "The spell you used doesn't give life force to another, it shares the life force between the two of you. It's a binding spell, binding the two of you together so neither can die while the other lives."

"That doesn't sound so harmful right?" Fred interrupted, feeling slightly panicked.

"Let me finish. Whilst it sounds benign, it has some major side effects - including the distance thing that you've already experienced. At this stage, you need to be in close proximity to one another all the time. It should fade slightly with time, but that isn't a given. Have you noticed feelings that don't feel like yours knocking around in your head?"

Fred nodded slowly, recalling the blinding anger that had consumed him earlier in the day.

"That's another thing; you'll need to get used to being emotionally connected to one another. If one of you is having strong feelings of any kind it can seep through the bond between you."

At this point, Hermione was crying softly, as she was wondering what she had condemned Fred to with her selfishness. He squeezed her hand in reassurance as he felt her pain run him through like a knife to the gut.

"The last thing (as far as we know) is the reason the spell was outlawed. If one of you dies - you both die."


	8. Desires

_Please vote for my entry into the twin exchange monthly challenge! u/1541584/Twin-Exchange 3 It would be much appreciated, just think of it as thanking me for continuing on ;)_

 _Seriously though, I couldn't justify leaving this story unfinished so I'm going to try my best. I know where I want it to go but I feel like my writing style lends itself to a VERY slow kind of build up, especially with such short chapters, and that really annoys me but I hope you all enjoy :D_

Fred and Hermione sat in shocked silence for a few seconds before they both began speaking as one, the realisation that their situation was nothing short of dire finally sinking in. Once it did, however, both of them fought to be heard.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What the hell are we meant to do now?"

"This is totally ridiculous, I mean what if one of us gets sick? Or - "

"Merlin Hermione, why'd you do it? I mean, I'd understand if I had been Harry or Ron, but – "

That was Fred speaking as he looked down at the younger witch who looked ready to throw something or cry, he wasn't sure which. Apparently his words had pushed her in the direction of throwing something, since her face suddenly twisted into the most terrifying expression he'd ever seen. Oh now you've done it freddie, he thought to himself. You moron.

"Bloody hell are you really that stupid?" She cried, practically screaming in his face.

Mr Weasley subtly cast a silencing spell on the room and left them to it, deciding that Fred would have to learn to deal with the girls moods anyway since they were bonded so he may as well start now. Humming to himself, he made his way to the cafeteria whilst remembering the look on Fred's face. Ah, priceless really to see his son so terrified of such a small little thing.

Back in the hospital room and having wrenched her hand from his, Hermione now stood looking down on a cowering Fred who was debating whether to just get under the blankets and pretend this was all a bad dream. She might hit him if he did that though and he still remembered her breaking Malfoy's nose.

"Why do you think I saved you, you idiot?" She said in a dangerously quiet voice, having reached the end of her rant it seemed.

"Er… Well I rather thought it was devilish good looks and irresistible charm, you just couldn't imagine your life without such a brilliant person such as meself." Fred said daringly, throwing a wink her way and trying not to cringe in fear as she sighed, sitting back on the bed.

"You're not far wrong to be honest." Hermione admitted, flushing slightly.

Fred couldn't quite believe his ears. He'd really only been trying to make the poor girl crack a smile. As much as it surprised him though, he could feel her sincerity through the bond and he couldn't deny that it warmed him to think that she truly cared. A little too much come to think of it, he thought, tugging at his suddenly constricting collar as thoughts of Hermione caring for him in other ways suddenly drifted through his mind. He could feel his face turning a deep red as he looked anywhere to avoid the pretty witches gaze. Now was not the time to be giving in to little crush he'd had since the Yule Ball, he told himself, squirming under her gaze.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically as he studiously avoided her eyes, his face the colour of a ripe tomato. She had felt the shift in the bond, from anger to amazement to – something else. It felt suspiciously like desire and to be quite frank, that scared the crap out of her. Godric's ghost, she could not only feel it through the bond but it felt the bond was pushing her toward him, trying to make the two act on their mutual attraction. Hermione didn't like being told what to do, never mind influenced into something but she had to admit it was something of a struggle to look away from Fred whose darkening eyes were now locked with hers, his lips parted as though he was on the verge of speech.

Fred looked down at her in awe. She was so fragile and delicate compared to him, he thought, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't push him away and run down the hall screaming so he took that as a good sign as he stroked her back, losing himself in the way she felt against him. He felt himself falling into the deep brown pools that were her eyes as he ran a finger oh so lightly across her bottom lip, smiling in triumph when he saw how she began to tremble at his touch. He saw her gaze darken as his pressing need to have her seeped through the bond and swept her away.

There was a knock on the door.

The two of them pulled away, both of their cheeks tinged with pink. Fred cursed silently, adjusting himself and wondering when they had gone back in time to the point where he was a horny teenager with no control over his body.

The prat from the ministry walked in, a smug smile on his face now that he had back up. Behind him stood an imposing man with a demeanour that suggested full cooperation would be the wisest course of action. Fred scowled at having their moment interrupted but softened slightly when Hermione wrapped her hand around his and squeezed gently, feeling his irritation. This girl could quite literally be the death of him but he was starting to think it would be a good way to go. The man whom she supposed was the Inquisitor looked at their joined hands thoughtfully, as though taking notes, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well no time like the present I suppose. Shall we begin?"


	9. We're What?

_A/N: Lavender - fucking - Brown ruining things as usual. May be a touch of Ron bashing over the next few chapters but it's not terrible and it's needed for the story to progress. Don't like it when Ron's a prat? Well, I don't know how you ever read the original books then. Hope you guys are all doing well and you enjoy this chapter!_

"You are Hermione Granger, correct?"

She nodded, scooting closer to Fred and his comforting warmth. He slung an arm over her shoulders in a comforting manner and she leaned into him with a sigh of relief as a wave of pure bliss ran through her body.

The Inquisitor looked on in amusement. He really disliked sentencing people to rot in Azkaban unless they truly deserved it and it seemed as though he wouldn't have to ruin anyone's life today.

"Just brilliant…" He muttered to himself. "Well may as well get on with it. As I assume you know, the spell you performed was highly illegal and had various consequences blah, blah, blah, literally no one cares and since you two are so clearly in love this whole thing has been a waste of my time."

He turned to glare at the trembling little official at his side.

"You failed to inform me of that fact."

Hermione had digested his words and now realised that she should probably speak up.

"Uh, excuse me?"

The Inquisitor looked at her with annoyance.

"What? I told you, you're off the hook."

"I'm sorry, but why exactly?" She trailed off as she saw his irritation grow.

"The Nos Tenent is a binding spell that's illegal to use to bring someone back from the dead or to heal someone, yes. However, as any self-respecting pure blood should know," with this he levelled a glare at Fred "The spell has other uses as well. It's been at least a century since someone was stupid enough to bind themselves in a such a way but the fact remains that as long as the two of were simply young, stupid and in love no one can prove you did it for any other reason."

"I don't – "

The Inquisitor sighed in frustration and conjured a chair, sitting in it with a thump.

"I'm sure Mrs Weasley, that you know it's common in pureblood families for binding spells to be used in place of wedding vows, to secure the family line. To use the spell as such is not illegal, just idiotic. Since the two of you are so clearly in love, I apologise for our intrusion and wish you both the best of luck." He said carefully, trying to convey his message with his eyes.

Hermione was startled but understood, slapping a hand over Fred's mouth as he started to say something about the use of 'Mrs Weasley' in relation to anyone other than his mother.

"Thank you so much." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded and apparated away with a loud crack, quickly followed by his disgruntled lackey mumbling something about stupid purebloods and their laws.

She took her hand off his mouth and waited for the explosion that never came. He'd suddenly realised just how close he was to Hermione and no matter how much shit they were in, he was going to make the most of it. She felt the spike of lust through their bond and blushed, trying to get out of Fred's grip but he held on, flipping her over and pinning her to the bed by her wrists. As much as she wanted to be angry with his behaviour, she couldn't help but bite her lip as she realised she was very much enjoying this. His eyes glazed over as her desire merged with his and he leaned down, touching his lips to hers in a feather-light caress. She moaned and pulled him down with such force that he literally fell on her, their lips melding together with the temperature in the room rising as their bodies intertwined and Fred lengthened the kiss, never wanting to let go of the witch in his arms again.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Came a high pitched screech from the door, dragging them out of their daze.

Fred groaned and rolled away, pulling Hermione up with him and placing her in his lap, safely cocooned in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her hair as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse for his irate younger brother who looked as though he'd love nothing more than to find a time turner, go back to when Fred had been hit with that wall and let him die.

At the shriek, the rest of the clan (plus a few others who'd only just heard of Fred's miraculous awakening) walked into the room, only to find an extremely red Hermione sitting in the lap of the aforementioned son and looking determinedly at the ground while Fred was currently engaged in a most intense staring competition with Ron, the producer of that ridiculous squeal.

George was the first to break the awkward silence, grinning like a lunatic at his twin.

"Did you finally tell her?"

Fred's eyes widened and he shook his head at his twin, pleading silently for him to shut it. George bit back a laugh and nodded. Maybe not then.

"Tell me what?" Hermione whispered to Fred.

Colour started creeping its way up his neck and he gulped.

"I'll tell you later, yeah?"

She shrugged and figuring she'd find out eventually, turned back to the problem at hand. Fred heaved a sigh of relief and made a mental note to kill his twin whilst he was sleeping the next time he had the chance. That was something he'd really rather not tell her whilst his entire family was watching.

"What's going on dears?" Said Molly quizzically, taking in their close proximity and Ron's fury with the ease of a mother who'd raised seven children without 'accidentally' leaving any of them in Diagon Alley. She looked to Ron first, knowing if he didn't speak soon he'd explode.

"They were bloody well kissing! They were all over each other! What the fuck is going on?" He hissed angrily, glaring at the two in question. "How could you Fred? And Hermione, my brother?"

Fred knew that Ron was hurting and decided to rip the bandaid off quick, before anyone else got a chance to shove their opinions in his face. However, before he could say a thing he saw the murderous glance in Hermione's eyes and watched as she opened her mouth to speak. She was clearly unhappy with his young brother's tone and the fact that he seemed to think he had a right to weigh in on her personal choices. It probably didn't help that Lavender Brown of all people had just walked in to stand next to him. Oh shit.

"Well, Ronald, that's the kind of thing one does with their husband."


	10. The New Mrs Weasley

_A/N: the title of this chapter is the name of the first ever fanfic I ever read. It holds a special place in my heart and I recommend it if you're a Fred/Hermione fan. Also, if you can find the reference to League of Legends lemme know, you definitely get a cookie._

There was moment of silence.

Hermione fixed Ron with an icy stare as the rest of the room looked on, flabbergasted at the news. Harry and Ginny were whispering to one another furiously, trying to work out what they'd missed whilst getting lunch. Lavender had an unattractive scowl pasted on her face as she saw how hurt Ron was at the news, muttering about how she was far better than that bushy haired bint anyway which earnt her a smack from Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley looked less surprised than the rest for they had known this was a possibility, more shocked by the fact that the two clearly cared for one another enough that the bond had chosen to manifest in that way.

"Why would you not tell me Forge?" George said in a very small voice, hurt evident in his tone.

Fred had been watching the room with a smile on his face, clearly in his element as he held onto the angry girl in his arms as though his life depended on it, but that dropped quickly when he saw the pain he had caused his brother.

"It's not like that Gred." He said, trying to explain. "We only just found out."

At that, the room exploded. Everyone was talking at once, asking how they could get married without knowing and what they planned to do. Hermione had remained quiet since her outburst and used the distraction to snuggle closer to Fred. She was really rather tired after the day she'd had and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right then and there. If anyone had told her she'd be thinking about the boy in such a way, she'd probably have scoffed at the thought then continued to pursue Ron, ignoring the way her heart always fluttered when the playful trickster was around. She couldn't help but feel slightly glad, even though she knew it was wrong in such a serious situation.

Fred stroked her hair, feeling how sleepy she was and her sense of contentment through the bond. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over her, moving slightly so she was curled up in his lap, her head resting on his chest. She smiled sleepily up at him and closed her eyes, letting the noise wash over her in an attempt to block out the commotion.

"Right, you lot. Can you quiet down? Hermione is trying to sleep here."

His family looked at him with a mixture of surprise, shock and awe. No one could quite believe that this was their Hermione, the quick tempered bossy young woman, lying in Fred's arms. Fred looked at them with a smug expression, knowing what they were thinking and smiled especially wide at Ron. The idiot didn't deserve Hermione anyway, not with that stupid witch hanging on his arm. Ron's face was a right sight as he glowered at Fred with such intensity that he almost felt scared. Ron took a step forward but Harry's hand on his arm halted him and Fred let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Getting into a fight with his brother was not what he needed right now.

"Mum, Dad and George. Everyone else can leave for now, Hermione will want to speak to the rest of you lot when she's awake." Fred decided, knowing he was right.

After much grumbling they departed, Ron shooting one last vicious look at Fred before Lavender shooed him from the room. Harry hung back and turned, wanting one last word.

"She'll probably kill me for telling you this, but when we were hunting the horcruxes and Ron left, it was you she missed. She missed laughing." With that he walked away, leaving Fred with tears running down his cheeks.

Fred sniffed and wiped at his eyes, cursing his soppy nature. Back to the matter at hand you sappy sod, he thought to himself.

"So, I'm guessing you and Dad know a little of what's going on right?" He said to his mother.

She nodded in reply, trying to hide a smile at her sons tender treatment of the girl.

"In all honesty we didn't think it would happen so we didn't see a need to bring it up. No offence to you dear, but there have to be strong feelings already present for it to become a marriage bond and we always thought – "

"That she'd end up with Ron. Yes, I know." He said shortly, not wanting to continue with that thought.

"It's why they stopped using it actually, since purebloods rarely married for love." Arthur chimed in, looking slightly proud at the way Fred was handling this.

"So the spell she did ended up with you two being married?" George interrupted, astonished.

Hermione opened one sleepy eye.

"Is that a problem dear brother?" She said mischievously, looking George in the eye. "Is this where you confess your undying love for the wife of your twin?"

George couldn't help it, he starting laughing. Soon he was practically on the floor, his brother and Hermione looking down on him in amusement.

"Oh Gods, you've rubbed off on her already Fred." He exclaimed, wiping his eyes.

Molly and Arthur just looked at them, happy that this didn't seem to be going badly at least. In fact, they couldn't remember the last time they'd seen Fred so relaxed, not since before the war.

Hermione extricated herself from her husband's arm, stretching.

"Were you pretending to sleep so you didn't have to deal with your friends?" He asked her, incredulous.

She winked at him, enjoying his astonishment.

"I was rather comfortable and I didn't feel like having that conversation just yet." She confessed. "Plus I couldn't get to sleep with everyone talking."

He looked at her as though he was seeing her with new eyes.

"I think I love you." He said, laughing.

"We'll make a prankster of you yet, love."

 _a/n: Please review! How long do you guys want this story? What do you think? Do you like how it's going?_


	11. The Confession

_A/N: This one is for piano mouse, hatemepretty and all my other lovely reviewers. This time, I won't be putting up another chapter til I get 30 (total) reviews. Yes, yes sneaky I know. But to put it into perspective, the people who write these stories can spend hours on one chapter, and a review only takes a few seconds. Plus, it is rather nice to know people's thoughts on somthing you've made. Also, this is a very short chapter, sort of a teaser shall we say? I wanted to put the confession in but it didn't really mesh with the next part so it's got it's own little chapter. As always, I hope y'all enjoy!_

Fred and Hermione were finally alone again, after what could have been the longest day in living memory. Curled up in his arms, she couldn't bring herself to care about all the other problems they were going to face. There was only this moment.

Fred felt much the same. He had never been so content in his life, had always been bouncing around trying to work on something new, he'd always been trying to find something to fulfill the longing within him. This feeling of warmth encompassing his body was one he hoped would never go away. He really couldn't give a shit about his little brother right now, or the fact that being without Hermione would most likely kill him.

"Is it later now?" Hermione asked, curious as to what Fred been trying to hide from his family.

Fred groaned.

"Only you would remember something like that at a moment like this, you little witch." He said fondly, though with more than a hint of exasperation. He really was going to kill his twin later for letting that little tidbit slip. Or at the very least, shoot off his other ear so they both matched. See how Angelina liked him after that.

"Well - now you see - it's a bit of a funny story actually."

Damn, he was smooth. Hermione stifled a giggle at his obvious discomfort and intertwined her hand with his.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." She wheedled, batting her lashes and laughing outright at the lovely shade of red Fred's face turned. She'd never thought she would live to see the day when Hermione Granger could make one of the infamous twins blush with just a glance. She rather enjoyed this new found power.

Fred took a deep breath.

"ItsjustIvereallylikedyousincetheyuleballbutIneversaidanythingcauseeveryonethoughtyouwouldbewithRoneventhoughhesagit - "

Here he paused for another breath, gasping slightly.

"SoIjusttriedtoignoreitbutthenyousavedmeandnowImeanweremarriedandI - "

Hermione slapped him sharply on the cheek. He whimpered.

"That was uncalled for." Fred said, pouting.

"It was entirely necessary in fact. Not only were you babbling away and showing no signs of stopping but you also had the audacity to imply that you didn't tell me you had feelings for me because of your stupid brother! How dare you? Am I really that scary? That you couldn't just tell me how you felt, Merlin knows, did you ever think I felt the same?" She ranted, unable to believe such a smart boy could be so dense. Maybe he and Ron were more alike than she thought.

Fred, however, had forgotten everything else she'd said the moment Hermione had implied that she felt the same. His entire body was warm and his chest felt close to bursting, as did his face whilst trying to contain a grin so wide he was surprised nothing broke.

Ignoring her protests he pulled her to him and proceeded to kiss her thoroughly, effectively negating any arguments she had left. They lost themselves in each other and Hermione had to admit she'd never felt safer or more wanted than in with Fred. The kiss ended, as all things do, and they drifted to sleep with the worries of the day pushed to the back of their minds as they lay in one another's arms.


	12. The Confrontation

_A/N: Finally. IF YOU DONT LIKE RON BASHING OR DARK!RON PLEASE SKIP THIS. There needed to be a confrontation to move this story toward completion and this isn't at all what I thought would happen but this is what flowed from my fingers so this is what you get. Apparently, the bond can also manifest similar to that of a veela with its mate. Huh, who knew._

As it seemed the Ministry had backed off, and the healers couldn't find anything wrong with the young couple, they had finally been discharged. They were currently at the Burrow, where they'd been for several weeks, wrapped up together on the couch and talking softly.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Do you think... If it wasn't for the bond, would we have ended up together?"

Hermione mulled it over for a second. As much as she was overjoyed that they were together now, she couldn't help but think things might not have been so clear cut had the bond not pushed them to admit their feelings for one another. Everyone had expected her and Ron to end up together - and although she couldn't have seen them lasting, on a certain level she'd felt the same way.

"I don't know, honestly, but I'm glad we did."

Fred sighed. He loved how logical Hermione could be but sometimes he rather wished she would tell a little fib just to make him feel better. He wouldn't dwell on it though. After all, she was with him now and that was all that mattered.

Ron was sitting in his bedroom in the Burrow, a disgruntled sneer on his face. Hermione should be his, how dare his brother take that away? Never mind that he had Lavender, he'd always assumed Hermione would be with him, a calming presence to come home to after a long day at work. She'd be in the kitchen making dinner with their children at her ankles and he'd be the keeper for the Cannons.

Fred had ruined all of that, and he was sick of his older brothers taking what belonged to him.

It was time to have a little chat.

The Burrow was packed as per usual on a Sunday, with everyone gathered in the garden before lunch. Hermione sat basking in the sun, reveling in the happiness that surrounded her. The war was finally over and nearly everyone she loved was safe (a/n: I couldn't kill anyone off. I'm sorry). As she watched Teddy running round the grass with Harry close behind she couldn't help but think of the future. She'd always been ambitious but the war had mellowed her out and she was tired.

Fred and George were rebuilding their business and she'd agreed to help for the foreseeable future, creating new products was far more rewarding than she'd ever imagined. She couldn't help but think of them starting their own little family. A smile formed at the thought of little Fremiones running around wreaking havoc. With such intelligent parents who had both been in their fair share of scrapes over the years, she could imagine Headmistress Mcgonagall would be having palpitations when they started Hogwarts.

She giggled at the thought and Fred looked over at her curiously, walking over and plopping down next to her on the ground. He could feel her contentment through the bond mixed through with something else...

"Whatcha thinking Granger?" He said with a wink.

She blushed and wondered if it was too soon to bring it up. Everything with their relationship was on warp speed, it seemed.

"Er, children actually."

Fred gaped at her.

"Are you?.."

"Oh Gods no, Fred. I was just thinking... The shop is starting to take off again. I love working there and there's no one else I'd ever want to be with. I guess I was just wondering if you felt the same and whether they were a possibility?" She looked up at him hopefully.

Fred was slightly in shock.

"Well yeah. I mean. Yeah."

Hermione laughed. He loved the sound.

"Not right now you prat." She said affectionately, placing a kiss on his cheek and leaning over to whisper in his ear. "But maybe soon."

Fred gulped.

Molly looked out at the group before her with happiness. She couldn't help but notice how happy everyone was (or the sparks flying between her son and Hermione). Harry and Ginny were playing together with Teddy and she could safely say those two would be together before the year was out. Things were going so well that she almost didn't notice her youngest son walk in with that annoying girl trailing behind him.

She almost didn't notice the look of anger on his face either.

Almost.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Ron said abruptly, ignoring Fred completely.

"Sure." She said slowly, having known this moment would come but dreading it all the same.

Fred looked worried as she dropped a swift kiss on his cheek before standing and following Ron.

"Why hello there." Said Lavender in a flirtatious tone.

He was going to kill his brother.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione said cautiously, unhappy with the malicious gleam in his eyes. They were standing down the side of the house out of view of the rest.

"Shut up." He hissed, pushing her against the wall. Her hand flew to her wand but he knocked it to the ground and she froze, pinned in place by his hands. His hot breath was against her neck and it felt wrong, so wrong that anyone other than Fred was that close. She squirmed and opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. He'd silenced her with a spell and her terror was complete.

"Now Hermione, all you have to do is be with me, where you belong. It's not so hard is it?"

Fred felt terror through the bond and stiffened. He pushed Lavender out of his way and ran full pelt toward where he'd seen Hermione and Ron walking. His pulsed spiked and he had to clamp down on the rage he felt at the scene before him.

Hermione was trapped against the wall and Ron towered over her, reminding him how small she really was. Tears were rolling down her face as she choked on silent screams. He could hear Ron talking, trying to convince Hermione they were meant to be together and the bond hummed in anger.

Blinded by anger he took out his wand, turning it on his brother.

"Sectumsempra!"

Blood pumped from shallow cuts across Ron's chest and he stumbled back, releasing Hermione. Fred turned to go to her but it seemed the bond wasn't done with Ron just yet. Some sort of silent curse flew from his wand and had his brother writhing on the floor in agony, screaming.

The rest of the family had come running and looked on in shock as they saw Fred, eyes black, holding a trembling Hermione in his arms as he carried her away from his now-unconscious brother. He didn't spare a glance for his confused and terrified family as he took her inside and tenderly placed her on the couch.

"Are you okay love?"

She just cuddled closer to him as silent tears fell from her eyes.


End file.
